Time Together
by smile-kurama
Summary: This is a fanfic which is humourous. Its shows the time our heros have spent together before the dark tournment. its pretty good. It will have lots off chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Time together 

Description: Hello guys! This fanfic is of YYH takes place before the dark Tournament. Its all humourous so enjoy.

Koenma: Botan, Yusuke has got a team but they are still not united. For a tournament so difficult, they'll have to learn how to care for each other.

Botan: But Koenma sama, how will they get to understand each other? They are so different and have never worked together.

Koenma exclaimed jumping out from his chair and on the table "Botan you just gave me an idea! Very well."

Botan [with the confused anime drop on her head "I...I did. Well thanks then."

Koenma: Now you see, the Urameshi team will be as good as a bunch of old friends.

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke blowed together.

Koenma sighed "As I told you ten times before also, all four of you'll be living in a compartment, in Makai for two weeks 'together'.

"What were you thinking toddler? Why the hell do we have to live together?" Yusuke bursted out like a volcano.

"And why in Makai?" Kurama added patiently.

Koenma leaned back in his chair and started his explaination "Firstly, ask one question at a time and DON'T CALL ME A TODDLER! Secondly, cause you'll get time to know each other better and thirdly Makai was cheaper than Ningenkai.

Everyone's mouth dropped down to the ground in disbelief. Kuwabara spoke "You are making us the dinner for those demons just because MAKAI WAS CHEAPER!

A voice came from the back of the room "You afraid of demons you baka oaf".

"What? Shut up you shrimp."

"You can be a nice dinner for them" Hiei added.

"YOU...YOU CANT EVEN BE NICE DINNER YOU THIN SKELETON!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU PEA BRAINED APE!!!"

"Stop this you both" Kurama pleaded.

"Listen pacifier breath, we are not gonna Follow on your orders like some pet dog". Yusuke said calmly.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Kuwabara and Hiei who were ready to slay each other stopped and Kurama who was busy trying to separate them was stunned by Yusuke's sudden cool expression.

"You will Yusuke. You all will." Koenma added more calmly.

"Why you..."Yusuke started but was cut off when Koenma continued But now fire glowing in his eyes and thumping his hand on the table "I am your boss. Its your duty to obey me.I was the one who let you live again Yusuke Urameshi, I was the one who didn't give punishment to Hiei and Kurama when they Stole those things and I was the one who made Kazuma Kuwabara also a reikai tentai because...anyway, but I-I was the one!!! Any more questions?"

"N...NO" Everyone said and left the room as soon as posible.

After everyone left Koenma turned his attention to Botan "They did understand at last. I wasn't that bad was I Botan?"

Botan jumped back and stammered "N...No, y...you were..were...great" And with that she to followed them.

This was the end of the first CHAPTER. Yeeeeppeee! I think it went preety well. At last it was my first fanfic, be kind Ishu and tell me how was it? Guess the writer

- Divyakshi


	2. Chapter 2

Together Chapter:2 Description:Hello guys!!! Its me again. I'll try to make this second chapter humourous and silly cause thats what I love to do. Hope you'll like it.

"Reyotaro, we have been walking for days now. When will we reach that stupid place?" Yusuke complained.

"Yeah, its been some three days and I haven't seen the beautiful face of my Yukina." Kuwabara added sighing he had Reyotaro sitting on his back.

"Hn. Its better if you don't see her you ugly oaf." Hiei smiled.He was the only one without a bead of sweat amongst them all.

"What...oohhhhhhhhhhh you shrimp. Just shut up, the heat is enough to drive me crazy already and this man drooling over me.Yuck."

"Oh my god, help me out of here." Kurama pleaded."What have I done to get stuck with them and this stupid servant of Koenma."

-FLASHBACK-

"Now tentais, you ready with your backpacks. Botan read out the list before them to check." Koenma said his smile nearly reaching his ears.

"Oh...yes Koenma sama." Botan said politely as she came and stood before them with a 20m long list."Now guys, I'll only tell you the imporant things. You should have with you:- Your shampoo, conditioner, moistirizor, sunscreen, lipguard, perfume, soaps, lipsticks or lipglose, facial packs, eyeliners, foundation..."

"Ah, Botan..." Koenma said.

"Nice hair gel, hair colour, anti wrinkle cream..."

"Listen Botan" Koenma pleaded.

"Wait Koenma sama important things are just coming- , night gowns, sandels, bikinis, skirts..."

Now Koenma came and snached the list from her." Heh, heh. Botan this is the list which tell us the 'Ferry girl demands'. He wispered." Sorry reikai tentais there was some mistake." Koenma said blushing horribly.

All four of our heroes stood with there mouths hanging.

"Hey, why did you stop her? I was just writing down."Kuwabara complained pouting.

Everyone stared at him in disblief. "These were woman stuff you baka." Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama exploded in unison.

"Fine, cool down boys. This is Reyotaro your guide and caretaker. He'll show you the way and stay with you there to see that you are comfortable." Koenma explained showing them a 85 year old man, 4.5 feet tall, with a stick!

"What the hell is wrong with you Koenma?" Yusuke asked furiously.

"Do you really think this man ready to die anytime can take care of us?" Kurama stated.

"Yes." Koenma answered. "Now stop asking stupid questions and leave now. You'll have to walk till there you now."

-END FLASHBACK-

"HEY!!!WAKE UP YOU OLD PIECE OF GARBAGE!!! Yusuke screamed.

"You..um...naughty...um...b..brats...um. I-I...told..um...you ...um...we...were...um...just...there." Reyotaro said in some one hour.

"But that was a day before." Kurama said ready to burst into tears.But his personality didn't allow him.

To others were surprised the old man jumped down from Kuwabara's back, faster than Hiei and stood straight in front of Kurama.

"Oh, dear miss 'Ku' don't... you...um... worry about anything. The... power...um... of.. our love will...um... make us cross... this desert...um... and... then we'll live happily...um... ever after." Reyotaro sang bowing down a little.

"Dear miss Ku? Power of love?"Yusuke reapeated as tears continously flowed down his eyes as he and Kuwabara laughed and laughed holding their acking sides.Hiei however turned other was to stop himself from doing the same.

Kurama's face flushed. "Stop it guys, now." he blowed." Ah, Mr. Reyotaro...I-I am a boy not..a girl you see."

But for poor Kurama, the old man couldn't hear anything clearly." Oh, so you also love me dear Ku!!!" He said hugging Kurama. 

End of chapter two. I think it was preety good. At last I am only 13 years right now.  
I guess you'll love it to Ishu.

-Divyakshi 


	3. Chapter 3

Together

chapter 3

Description:Hi there you sick yu yu hakusho fans. This is the third part of my stupid fanfic which is specially witten by me for my dear cousin.Enjoy!

All of our heros stood in front of an old and rusted, tower sized entering door.

"Kitzy-Pitzy Village" read Kurama.

"Who the hell kept this name?" asked Kuwabara.

"Some one of your family, one more great oaf!" smirked Hiei.

"What...how dare you twisted midget!" Kuwabara blowed.

"Just shut up now, I am too tired for this." Yusuke said wearily.

They continued walking, a lot of people seemed to stare at them. There were old houses, small as they considered them. The place wasn't too clean and women were standing with there children buying fruits and vegetables.

"Why are they staring?" whispered Yusuke in Kurama's ear.

"Dont know, maybe cause of our clothing and ningen looks." Kurama guessed.

"Now ...um...turn right... MB, there ...um...the yellow ...or red, maybe ...the green one is...um... the one we are...um... to stay." said Reyotaro.

You dont know where are we supposed to stay you pile of luggage, and what the hell is this MB you call me." Kuwabara said irritated.

"MB ...means ...um...Mighty Beast." answered the old man.

All the other three roared with laughter.even Hiei, believe me.

"We better ask someone." reasoned Kurama.

"Right, I'll ask." Kuwabara went and knocked at the door of the yellow building. A man who seemed to be drunked came out after a very long time "Yessss?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering that is there an empty house somewhere around here. You see its given for rent to us." Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I know but I'll only tell you if you pay me." the man smiled.

"They looked at each other for sometime."Fine." Kurama said as he took out a gold coin from his backpack.Koenma told him to keep the money as he thought him most responsible and intelligent.

"Hey Kurama I think my katana is enough to ask" Hiei glared.

"Well I think my fist is better, he'll talk like a parrot." Yusuke grinned.

They both started walking towards the drunken man. Hiei pulling out his katana and Yusuke pushing his sleeves up.

"No, no fighting." Kurama ordered."Didn't we promise Koenma sama that we'll live like gentlemen."

Kurama moved forward and handed the gold coin to the man who was shaking a bit now.

"Thanks sweetie pie." the man said flirting with Kurama.

Now the man was walking away waving and Yusuke and Hiei were holding Kurama to prevent him from murdering the man.

"Who were calling that? Idiots can't find a difference between a guy and a girl. You nerd, you suck."Kurama shouted his lungs out.

"Its alright Kurama. Calm down, you are a gentle man aren't you." Kuwabara soothed him.

"Hey at least tell the house, which one is it?" Yusuke asked as he remembered.

"Oh, that is the house I just came out of. I always sleep there at nights." the man smirked.

So how was it. I know I am being a little hard on Kurama. He, heh But you know I am I big fan of him. OHHHHHHH, KURAMA!!!

KURAMA- Thats too much.

"DOLL- What? My craziness after you or what the things I am doing to you in my fic?

"KURAMA-Both.

DOLL-Heh, heh, heheee.

-Divyakshidoll 


	4. Chapter 4

Together ch-4

Description: Hey there crazy fans! I am here with the 4th part of my idiotic fanficy. Enjoy!

As the door opened of the old house in makai, Kitzy Pitzy Village it revealed our beloved heros, with Reyotaro.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Yusuke blowed.

The room was like well... HELL. The paint was hanging from the ceiling, there was dust clouds everywhere, there was a very foul smell coming from every nok-an-corner.

"How old is this place, a million years maybe!" Kuwabara echoed.

"Koenma is surely saving money." Hiei spitted.

"Gods, this smell like hell." Kurama stated as he took out a perfume and sprayed it around.

[Doll- I like the word 'hell'

Everyone was so busy cursing the room and Koenma that they didn't notice Reyotaro come in."Listen...um... Tentais stop complaining...um... and go out ..um...clean the place ...right now." Reyotaro ordered.

"What?!" every one said in unison.

"Oh, no, no,...um.. no. Not...um.. you dear... miss Ku, they'll clean...um... the place till ...we have..um... some coffee." Reyotaro exclaimed.

While Kurama rolled his eyes. Yusuke shouted out"What made you think that we are going to clean?"

"Oh, dont...um... you know that...um... Koenma-sama...um... gave me... full authority? I can ...scold you if I want,...um... order you around or... even punish... you." Reyotaro lectured.

"No way!!!" Everyone exploded.

"Oh and you all even... signed this contract. This says that... you'll do..um... blah- blah.its how they hear...um.. it as they snatched the piece of paper."

IMPORTANT REIKAI ASSINGHMENT

We all the Reikai Tentai's namely Urameshi Yusuke, Youko Kurama[Suichi Minamino, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganashi agree that we'll serve our gurdian for this holiday heartedly.

Below it was followed by three signs and then Koenma's sign.

"But... how... we never signed something like this." Yusuke offened.

"Yes, no, nothing at all. I never signed this but our signs do match don't they?" Kurama replied biting his lower lip.

While they sweat dropped Kuwabara whisled. All at once stared at him" WHAT?" He said.

"How did this happen Shrimp?" Hiei gave him a You-are-nerd look.

"Well...heh heh heh you know that when, he heh eh when I brought that paper which was empty and I made you all sign in it." Kuwabara showed his white teeth.

"So?" Yusuke asked.

"So then I told you that we'll write that we need a long vacation and we signed and then thought of writing a fake letter." Kuwabara said now defending himself a little now.

"Oh my, that means that he, Koenma-sama used that to make this." exclaimed Kurama.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that pacifier breath. He is so mean." Yusuke said fling his fist in the air.

"NOW, CLEAN!!!" the old man interuped.

Hi, I hope you like it. Maybe its becoming a little boring now but as always I dearly hope you love it.

-Divyakshi. 


	5. Chapter 5

Together ch-5

Description: Hey there Yu Yu Hakusko fans! I am here with the 5th part of my crazy, idiotic fanficy. Enjoy!

Our legendry heros now went here and there the house, cleaning the place around.

"F k, I just hate Koenma more than ever now." Yusuke said whiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"How could he do this to us, I hate these Reikai people." Kuwabara blurted out.

"Fine I think its better anyway, obiously it looks like a home now." Kurama smiled as he finished the last corner of the living room.must be thinking is Hiei cleaning to?. Well he just sat in a corner with a cloth in one hand rubbing only a spot '15cm'.

"Hey, how come that shrimp isn't doing anything?" Kuwabara wondered as soon as I mentioned Hiei's name.

"What did you just say you over grown asshole!" Hiei said rubbing his teeth together.

YOU...JACKASS!" Kuwabara said throwing his mop at Hiei.

"Now you are gone." Hiei screamed drawing out his katana.

"Stop now." Kurama ordered.

"Yeah, it took us long to clean this stuff and I dont want you destroy this place.WE have been working for a long time now and its 10:30! Yusuke added.

"10:30? Time to sleep guys, better take room for ourselves." Kurama said checking his watch.

There were total of only 'three' rooms in that house."How will we divide ourselves into three rooms? Are you listening, baka writer?" Hiei growled.

[Doll- Shut up shorty! Its my fanfic. If you talk to me like this I might make you wear a skirt and dance!

"Fine, fine. Lets think how to adjust." Kuwabara snapped.

Then as always Reyotaro entered the scene to destroy the peace of our Heroes.

"I'll... tell you...um... where.. are you supposed... to sleep ...um...Tentais. Now,... where is that...um...sleeping rules paper... gone?" He searched his pockets.

"What? now why are you to tell us where to sleep?" They all said together.

"I...um... have the full... authority, duh! He grinned.

"Fine, fine just tell quickly." Kurama muttered.

"Heres... the...um... paper." He showed.

SLEEPING ARRANGMENT

Monday- Yusuke & Kurama, Hiei & Kuwabara.  
Tuesday-Yusuke & Hiei, Kurama & Kuwabara.  
Wednesday-Yusuke & Kuwabara, Kurama & Hiei.  
Thursday-Yusuke & Kurama, Hiei & Kuwabara.  
Friday-Yusuke & Hiei, Kurama & Kuwabara.  
Saturday-Yusuke & Kuwabara, Kurama & Hiei.  
Sunday- Your choice!

"What? Why do you have to decide?" Hiei shouted.

"Who will get the big room then?" Yusuke asked.

"Me... ofcourse. And yes, ...um...you can ...sleep with me...um...s dear miss Ku." Reyotaro flirted.

"NO, thanks." Kurama bit his lip.

"That made every one laugh again." Kurama you'll be better with him." Yusuke joked.  
Hi I guess you liked the sleeping arrangement guys, especially the Hiei & Kuwabara one. Heh heh heh! Hope you love it.

- Divyakshi[Doll 


	6. Chapter 6

Together ch-6

Description: Hey there Yu Yu Hakusko fans! Ready for our heros to sleep together. Its gonna be really humourous, believe me.

"Can't believe." Yusuke shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah, a old house like this with a double bed?" Kurama followed.

"Well, right but a was shocked to see that it has a window." Yusuke grinned stupidly.

"Heh, your so funny." Kurama chuckled.

"I think we'll be fine but what about Hiei and Kuwabara, remember when you said its monday today." Yusuke said.

-FLASHBACK-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Hiei and Kuwabara exclaimed in unison.

"Well think you'll have to sleep together guys." Yusuke chuckled.

"No way, I'll be sleeping with this moron out here." Kuwabara shouted.

"And you thought I'll enjoy you baka? I would better be eaten by some makai dogs." Hiei screamed back.And then on and on they went. 

"Enjoy." Kurama waved before entering the door on the right side, Yusuke followed.

-END FLASHBACK-

Yusuke rushed and jumped on the bed, laughing hard. "I think half of the house will explode tonight." He said between sobs laughed to much

"Yeah, Reyotaro will be sorry to make them sleep together." Kurama laughed as he opened his bag. He took out his clothes and started hanging them in one of the closet.

"Kurama, whats that?" Yusuke asked as he saw Kurama take out a small plant which was in a pot.

"Oh, this is called Peny Chulla. Cute isn't it." The redhead said as he admired it.

"Peny Chulla? Odd name. Why do you keep it with your clothes?" Yusuke was confused.

"You know this is very special.Its a very long story." Kurama went into thoughts as he caressed the little plant. 

"I have a lot of time." Yusuke ensured.

"Ok.Once when I was 4 year old I was very angry cause some older guys had beaten me up. I was crying sitting in the park." Kurama made faces as he remembered it.

"How can they beat you? Why did they do it?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yusuke I didn't knew of my powers then. They hit me because the girl they were trying to impress said that she would prefer me cause I was way beautiful.I was to small and was just playing. They beated me to show that power was better than beauty." Kurama answered his hands turning into fists.

"No one saw Kurama so emotional before. That must have been bad." Yusuke thought.

"Anyway on with the story. My tears kept running down my face falling on the grass below. Then a spot on the ground started shining and a sweet little plant grew there. I was so amazed that I was smiling and as I smiled its leaves shone. I took it home with me and potted it. From then whenever I am sad it turn yellowish and when I am cheerful It shines." Kurama said and kissed one of its leaves and it shined a little.

"Coooooooool. My, this was a good tale. But I think you should have called me and let me kick their butt." Ysyke smiled.

"I'll enter first, not you unwanted shorty. Kuwabara said.

"Shut up. I'll be entering first." Hiei snapped.

They both were stuck in the door and were't allowing each other to pass.

"Arrrrrrr." Both growled. 

Hello, I guess you like poor Kurama's little tale. Its cute isn't it, but wont remain the same. Oops did I give away a idea right now. Anyway I hope you like it.

-Divyakshi[ Doll 


	7. Chapter 7

Together ch-7

Description: Lets just quickly start the fanfic now. I am tired of giving descriptions.

Somehow they pushed each other and entered the room. "I'll sleep on the bed and you can lie wherever you want." Kuwabara grinned.

"Shut up, you ape!" Hiei growled.

"I hate you more than anybody in this world shrimp." Kuwabara sweared.

"What do you expect from me than?" Hiei answered a little softer now.

Kuwabara felt a sudden urge that maybe he has been too harsh to the poor fire demon.

"See Hiei, we'll fight whenever we are in front of somebody and for now as I am too tired we would better sleep." Kuwabara requested.

"Hn, but better be on your side of the bed." Hiei said.

Kuwabara thought to reply with something nasty but then straight away went to the bed and fell on it face down.  
He pulled the sheets up to his face.

Hiei stared for some moments before he too followed. There was a 'biiiiig gap' between them. Even an elephant could sleep easily.

Kurama placed the little Peny Chulla on the table and went to the washroom."Ah. Yusuke would you mind giving some water to my plant by the time I take a short bath." Kurama said as he thought that Yusuke seemed very interested in it.

"Yes, ofcourse." Yusuke said enthusiastically and ran straight to the kitchen.

When he entered Kurama was in the bathroom." So little Peny its time to get some water." Yusuke said as he started pouring it in the pot.He saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall. " Oh, your so cool Urameshi." He smiled at himself in the mirror.

The water started flowing out from the pot and on the table.Then suddenly the plant's thought rushed in Mr. Cool's mind.

"Ohhhhhhhh, what have I done." He said and turned the plant upside down.Poor plant fell on the floor with all the mud on it.

"Is everything alright Yusuke?" Kurama asked concerened from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah." He said out loud." Ooohhh nooooo, gods whats this now." Yusuke bit his lower lip. "I should search for another container fast." He scolded himself. He started moving here and there.

"Crack!"

He by mistake stepped straight on the poor Peny Chulla and now a mashed plant lay on the floor.

"Noooooooooooooooo, heck what am I to doooo?" Yusuke prayed. He carefully picked up the dead, crushed, crunched, mashed and...

"Shut up, you horrifying writer." Yusuke ordered.

[Doll- Your in trouble Yusuke. Bhuwahahahaha hahahahah( cough).

The bathroom door opened and it revealed Kurama in his peach gown. " Are you all right Yusuke? I thought I heard you scream." Kurama asked worried.

"No, no, not at all. I-I was not screaming its that I have a back pain." Yusuke defended himself as he hid the plant behind his back.

"Are you sure you aren't hidding anything from me?" Kurama asked suspicious.

"No, nothing. What made you think so?" Yusuke said.

"What is that you are holding behind you?" Kurama said now moving in Yusuke's direction.

"I am just having a bad back pain. Ahh" You see it really hurts." Yusuke said a little defensive.

"Fine alright then let me see that. I'll give you some medicine." Kurama smiled.

As Yusuke backed up a little the plant he was holding fell from his hand on the floor.

"WHAT? Is it my Peny Chulla. Oh my god what have you done to it." Kurama gasped.

"I-I am very sorry Kurama. I did it by mistake, forgive me." Yusuke said feeling guilty. The redhead rushed past him and picked the poor plant.

"Oh, gods what have you done. Its dead"  
Kurama sobbed. Tears clearly visible on his rosey cheeks.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Please don't cry Kurama." Yusuke said comforting.

Kurama sobbed even harder." How could you Yusuke Urameshi. What had this little plant done to you?"

"Oh now come on it was just a plant." Yusuke was irritated.

"WHAT? DARE YOU CALL MY DEAR, A SIMPLE PLANT. EVEN A LITTLE GRASS BLADE IS BETTER THAN PEOPLE LIKE YOU." Kurama screamed his lungs out.

Well this was a totally new type of Kurama isn't it. I enjoyed writing it a lot.

-Divyakshi 


	8. Chapter 8

Together ch-8

Description: Wow, now I made Kurama not only act strange but also shout on Yusuke. You must have come to know that I like Kurama!

"Why are these voices coming from Yusuke's and Kurama's room? They can't fight, can they?" Kuwabara asked Hiei, not facing him.

"Hn, only we can fight." Hiei said sacastically.

"Ah, you wont change. Come on lets find out what the hell is happening?" Kuwabara spatted.

When they were just outside the room they heard Kurama shout some nasty words at Yusuke. Their eyes widened. His voice was more femine while shouting.

Yusuke didn't have words for what Kurama had just said. He felt his ki rise. Now anger taking upon him.

"ENOUGH KURAMA! ITS JUST A DARN PLANT! Yusuke followed the same pitch.

Kurama looked at Yusuke voilently. Ready to pound on him. But for Inari's sake Hiei and Kuwabara rushed in the room.

"What the heck are you both fighting on?" Kuwabara asked as he caught Kurama by waist to prevent him from twisting Yusuke.

Kurama struggled to get free but now Yusuke was also mad.Hiei came in between of them both thinking that maybe now Yusuke would attack.

"What is happening? I was just watching a dream in which I was sitting on a high chair and Miss Ku was dancing for me." reyotaro entered the room looking annoyed.

"Shut up you perverted rat!" Kurama yelled.

Reyotaro went in the corner of the room and sat there moving his finger in circles on the floor.

"Its just that Yusuke got Kurama mad. He really doesn't mean the things he just said." Kuwabara tried to cheer up the old man.

"Really? Then its fine." Reyotaro laughed.

"No! I was damn serious and you Urameshi get out of my roon now!" Kurama said breadthing hard.

"What? I think you should drown in some ocean or be eaten by some demon, fox." Yusuke barked.

"I HATE YOU!" Kurama screamed before he ran out of the room.

"What did you do to drive kitsune so mad?" Hiei asked after Kurama stomped out of the room.

"Ahhhh, nothing."Yusuke said.

Then after sometime when he was a little cool he told them the whole story.

"Kurama must be loving that plant like anything!" Kuwabara said

"It wasn't my mistake. It just happend. I even said sorry but he took it too far."Yusuke complained.

After a while  
"Ah, Reyotaro can we change our rooms?" I don't want to spend the time with him and I think he thinks the same." Yusuke said his hand on his forehead.

"No."was the answer.

"What! even after watching us fight like cats you want to..." Yusuke blowed.

"You can't its all fixed." Reyotaro said showing his half broken and yellow teeth.

Cool I like it, I like it, I like it... Heh heh eh!

-Divyakshi Doll 


	9. Chapter 9

Together ch-9

Description: I just love to see them fight!(doesn't this sound like one of Enrique's song 'love to see you cry?'). Any way I guess the humour will be returning so stay tuned.

"Ohayo Goziamasu! Now get up Yusuke, Kurama it been a long night and a new smiling day is waiting for you." Kuwabara grinned as he pulled the sheets off Yusuke.

"Darn you cheated this line from Yukina didn't you." Yusuke spatted as he sat scraching his head. Still looking angry.

Kuwabara just avoided and went to Kurama who slept faaaaar away from Yusuke.

"Get up Kurama, guess what?" Kuwabara giggled.

"What stupid?" Yusuke asked as he went ot the bathroom.

"Enough Yusuke stop acting like a kid. See Kurama forgave you already." Kuwabara said now somewhat irritated.

"NO! I have not and never will." the redhead was annoyed.

"FINE! I was just telling that Hiei is cooking breakfast so come and eat." With that poor Kuwabara left the room.

For a minute Yusuke and Kurama forgot everything and looked at each other. Surprise in both eyes then Kurama furiously got up and went straight to the washroom banging the door behind him.

"Stupid fox" Yusuke muttered.

"Me, why the hell am I cooking this? What does that gaint lump think of himself making me cook."Hiei thought while he tried to put the toaster to work.

"They think of me as some servent. Just keep on shouting and I'll ran away tonight." the carrot head kept shouting walking here and there."Isn't it enough we are not making them do anything and are working by are on."

"I WILL USE MY DARK DRAGON NOWWWWWWW." Hiei threatened the innocent toaster.

"HOW will it work if you'll not attach it to the electricity, just plug in imp." Kuwabara blurted out. Then started laughing out of control.

"Shut up you gigantic idiot. I have never worked on it before." Hiei showed his sharp teeth.

"Fine, fine. I think that this idea I just thought was awesome." Kuwabara danced in pride.

"Which one?" Kurama asked when he entered the dining room. He wore a parrot green shirt and white pants.

"Oh, to decide who'll cook, I and dwarf(Hiei glared) Wrote the things on paper and then picked up one each. I got to wake you up and arrange the table where shrimp(Hiei came and punched Kuwabara) got to cook." Kuwabara explained enthusiastically.

"Oh. So Hiei's really cooking?" Kurama raised one eyebrow enquiring.

"Hai Kitsune and here's your breakfast." He slammed the pan hard on the table.

It only contained ashes.

"Wow, good imp." Kuwabara comented.

Just than Yusuke entered the room pulling his sky blue T-shirt down. He wore a skin tight grey jeans below.

"Hey there writer! Aren't you forgetting something?" Kuwabara shouted.

Doll- Ohh, what?

"Something?" Kuwabara tapped his feet.

Doll-What? Oh that. You haven't taken a bath for a month

"NO!(no one was supposed to know that).Kuwabara shhed!

Doll-That you have a crush on Kurama, and cant choose between Yukina and him?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kurama spilled his glass of water)" Kuwabara was like a ripe tomato."You forgot to mention my cloths!".

Doll- Oh, heh he he. Kuwabara was wearing a yellow shirt and baggy jeans.Hiei wore his usual black clothes

After the shocking moment Yuusuke was the first one to speak"Why did you say its good what Hiei's cooked Kazuma?"

"Cause when the first time I cooked the pan also became ashes, heh he!" Kuwabara recovered.

Well, I included my character to much this time. It was getting serious and I wanted it to be funny, remember?

-Divyakshi[Doll 


End file.
